We shouldn't be doing this
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: There are three kinds of humans. Riches, Normals and Underdogs. The LA Underdogs are strong, fearless. Victoria Alexia Vega is a Rich, and gets willingly kidnapped by Underdog André Harris. Will her feelings for her kidnapper grow? Will his feelings for the victim rise? The softy of the group and the victim, love at first crime? TANDRÉ Bade Cabbie *Co-authored with musicrox14*
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

It all started with an explosion. Dinosaurs became extinct, mammals became superior. And one especially, the human. As time went by the humans have developed. Nowadays, there are three kinds of humans.

The Rich – The rich people, a small group of leaders, inventors and billionaires. They lived in all the wealth they could ask for. People think they are snobby and cheap. Well, they are, but not all.

The Normals – People that aren't rich, but also not poor. They live their normal lives, despising the Rich, and fearing the Underdogs.

The Underdogs – Every town had its own underdogs. A group of criminals, scandals, bad for the city. Everyone wanted to get rid of them, but they're too afraid. The Underdogs are smart, go undercover, and get everything they want. Cooperating with other Underdogs, the Underdog society is very powerful, but stays in the background.

In Hollywood, this is also the case. The Rich, the Vega's. The richest family in LA. Maria and Matthew Vega are the richest, most important people in LA. Their daughters, Victoria and Katrina Vega are the most popular, most adored girls in LA. Katrina adores the attention, but Victoria, who likes to be referred to as Tori, doesn't. She'd rather be an underdog.

The LA Underdogs are the most feared Underdogs off all. Their team of five, with their fearless leader are the best team a city could have.

J. Sikowitz, leader. Not afraid of anything. Even though he acts fearless, he has a soft spot for his team.

Cat Valentine, the distraction. With her bubbling personality she can make anyone fall for her lies. But don't count her out. Cat is the most sneaky person you will ever meet.

Beck Oliver, the charmer. With his looks he can make every girl swoon over him, but he can take you out in a matter of seconds. People trust him easily, making him the perfect spy.

Jade West, the fighter. Once you get on her bad side, you will never get out of it. She's a harsh, fearless girl, but has her soft spots for her teammates, especially Beck.

Robbie Shapiro, the brains. Knows everything there is to know. He plans everything, from robberies to kidnappings. He's got everything in his hands.

André Harris, the looker. Always on the watch. He is a softy, but doesn't let his teammates know this.

One day, the team is ordered to kidnap Victoria Vega. The team sets up a plan, the bait is set, let the game begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Brown eyes around the corner

CHAPTER 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tori Vega slammed her hand on her alarm clock. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Shut u-hup." Tori groaned as she slammed her clock once again. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "UGH!" She groaned. She picked up her alarm clock and threw it against the wall. She smirked when the clock collided with the wall and broke into pieces.

"Victoria Alexia Vega! Come out of your bed now!" Lola Vega yelled from downstairs. "Five more minutes mom." Tori said as she buried her head back into the pillow. Her door was opened and Katrina sprung on Tori's bed. "Victoria, come on. Get out; otherwise mom can't do my hair." Katrina mocked. Even though she is seventeen years old, Katrina would always act if she were six just to get what she wants. She's a sweet girl, but could get on Tori's nerves easily.

Tori dragged herself out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. She quickly slipped of her clothes and got into the hot shower. After five minutes she got out and went to her huge walk in closet. She put on some skinny jeans, a white top with a plaid red shirt. She took out her brown combat boots and slipped them on. She put her hair in a high ponytail and went downstairs. She grabbed an apple and the dog leash. "I'm going to walk Jack." She attached the leash to the collar of the dog and went out. Not even bothering to listen to her parents calling her name.

Tori took a bit out of her apple as she and Jack walked through Hollywood. Jack was a Saint-Bernard, already pretty old. He didn't do much anymore, but Tori still loved him. They walked down the street as she started wondering about the Underdogs. She had seen one of them before, Jade West. They walked into each other about a year ago. No words were exchanged.

Tori turned around the corner into Jackson St. She looks down into an alley, and her eyes met two brown ones in the far back. She ignored the eyes and just went on. She continued walker, but her pace fastened up a bit. She looked around anxiously. She turned left, walking back home, when her eyes met with the same ones she just saw. She shook her head and walked further.

"VICTORIA. VICTORIA." The paparazzi yelled. "Shit." Tori mumbled under her breath and she started walking faster, almost running now. The paparazzi started encircling Tori as she tried to push her way out of it. "Tori, how is your family handling the threats of the Underdogs?" The paparazzo from LA Juicy asked. "The Underdogs." She thought. And that's when it struck her. The eyes. André Harris. She had seen him in school. He's an Underdog. Nobody knows though, she had found out herself, but kept it a secret.

André Harris, her chance to escape. She kept on walking, until there was this small gateway a few meters ahead, where a pair of brown eyes met hers once again. Now is the time. She kept looking at the yes, and a figure started appearing more, but only for her to be seen. "Take me. Please." Tori mouthed. He nodded. Tori smiled and did something she never thought she would do. She will be kidnapped, voluntarily.

She walked towards the gateway and took a left, right into the gateway. Before anybody could see, André grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "Sorry buddy." Tori mumbled before she let go of the leash and followed André. She got pulled forwards as quick as possible and she followed him with no hesitancy. The paparazzi called the police who are coming after them. "Fuck." André mumbled when he spotted the police. He started to run even harder, Tori couldn't keep up anymore. He stopped and picked her up bridal style and stated running again.

Tori knew she shouldn't be feeling this, but in some way, she felt safe in his arms. They took numerous amounts of turns when the police started catching up on André, whose knees started to give in. André ran into an alley and duck behind a container. He sat Tori down and motioned for her to be quiet. Tori said down and hid her face in André's jacket. He put an arm over her and pushed them out of sight as much as possible.

"They're not here." A police officer scolded. "Murray, calm down. Let's just go to the station and report it." The other one said. They ran away. André and Tori staid still for a few more moments before André dared to come out. Tori followed me, clinging onto his jacket, which earned a chuckle from André. "What's so funny?" She asked. "I'm your kidnapper. You should be afraid of me." "Technically, you did not kidnap me. I went with you." She said. "Yeah, but for my team, I kidnapped you." He said. "No chiz." André chuckled and led Tori to a giant abandoned warehouse. "A bit cliché, isn't it?" Tori asked. "So cliché, nobody looks here anymore." André said logically.

André dragged Tori into the building and started to take out some ropes and a cloth. "I have to. When we go in there, you act scared- no, terrifies. Act as if I want to kill you, hurt you, whatever. You have to do exactly as I say, and you'll live, got it?" He said. Tori nodded her head and André started tying her hands together. He put the cloth over her mouth and tied it, brushing her silky brown hair with his fingers. "You've got lovely hair." Tori felt herself blush to this comment. "Here we go." André said, and he pushed open the door, dragged a struggling Tori inside and faced his teammates.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Underdogs

CHAPTER 2

"André that took ages!" A clearly annoyed girl said. André struggled to keep Tori in his arms. "Calm it down." He whispered, and she started to struggle softer, but not noticeably soft. "Sorry, the girl is really strong." André said. "Sorry." He whispered before he threw Tori on the ground. "HMPF." Tori mumbled. "Cat, get Sikowitz." She black haired girl said and the red-head ran off. Tori observed the group carefully, the black-haired girl gritted herself into Tori's mind. "Well, who have we got here? Victoria Alexia Vega." A man who looked like a hobo said. Tori assumed this would be Sikowitz.

Tori looked up to him with fear in her eyes, not daring to blow André's cover. She nodded softly and stared to the ground, where she could see her now clearly ripped skinny jeans. "Bring her to the cage, we'll decide what to do with her later." Sikowitz said, and he went away to get a coconut. André picked Tori up and guided her up some stairs. He opened a door which revealed a small room. There was a small bed, a chair and a desk with some paper and pencils. André untied Tori and took the cloth off her mouth. "I'm so so sorry Tor." André pleaded.

"Stop apologizing. I let you take me here." Tori giggled, not even minding André calling her Tor. She rubbed her wrists and André took her hands in his. "If you ever need something, just tell me okay?" He said. "Why are you being so nice you me?" Tori asked confused. "Let's just say, I'm a softy." He grinned. With his dreads, shredded jeans and oversized hoodies he sure doesn't look like a softy. "Oh stop grinning. I'm telling you the truth." He said playfully. Tori whacked his arm and he grabs him arm dramatically. "Miss Vega, who knew you had it in you?" He said disapproving. "Just shut up." She said. He put his hands up in surrender and closed de door. He opened the small window. "Thanks." Tori said. "No worries." He smiled back, as he closed the window and went downstairs.

Tori started exploring her cell. She saw the papers on the desk and took a pencil and started scribbling.

_ TORI VEGA _

_ANDRÉ HARRIS_

She folded the paper many times. It became so small, she put it in a small hole in the desk. She placed the pile of papers over it, leaving the small note out of sight. She heard the Underdogs talking. She listened to where the sound came from and she noticed a small hole in the floor, just by the wall. She looked through it and she could see the headquarters. A small couch and a lot of papers, a super-computer and teenagers. Oh, and the hobo. She listened to them talking.

"What are we going to do with her?" André asked. "I haven't got any message back from Rave, so we will just have to keep her here." The hobo, Sikowitz said. The black-haired girl, which was Jade, as Tori remembered, stood up. "Quit your talking. Sikowitz, we can't just keep her here and do nothing with her." "What are we supposed to do then?" The red-head, which she learned was called Cat, asked. "I don't know. Think of something yourselves." Jade answered bitterly. "Baby, calm down." The amazingly-haired boy said. "Fine Beck." Jade mumbled back. Tori quickly grabbed a paper and started scribbling again.

_ANDRÉ HARRIS_

_JADE …_

_BECK …_

_CAT …_

_SIKOWITZ …_

She couldn't figure out who the curly haired boy was before Jade send André up to her. She quickly hid the paper and sat down on the bed. André opened the door and started to speak up.

**Small Author's note. I know the chapters are short, but it allows me to update more often. If you want me to write longer chapters, tell me. But it will take me longer to update then.**


	4. Chapter 3: They want to do what?

CHAPTER 3

"Hey Tor." André said as he opened the door and stepped in. "Hey Dré." Tori responded. André closed the door and started walking toward Tori. "Who said you can call me Dré?" André said while gently holding her waist, giving her a small hug from behind. "Who said you can call me Tor?" She responded cockily. "Touché." André whispered in her ear, making her whole body shiver at André's breath on her skin.

"So, what brings you to my crib?" Tori asked André. "Your crib?" He replies, slightly chuckling. "Well, yeah. Crib sounds better than cell, doesn't it?" "Yeah. I came to 'Your crib' because Jade sent me up to do something." André said, and he looked to the ground. "Well, what do you have to do?" Tori asked. When André looked up to her with his 'I don't want to' eyes she knew something was wrong.

"Well, every time we have new 'prisoners' they get checked, you know, body form, health, like a doctor would do. And I have to check up on you." André said shyly. "Well, that isn't too bad, isn't it?" Tori asked hitting him on his shoulder playfully. "Tor, you don't understand, when I checked you out-" "That sounds wrong." "I know, but hear me out. When I'm done, I have to give all the information to Robbie," "Hold on a sec." Tori ran towards the desk and took the piece of paper, on which she wrote further.

_ANDRÉ HARRIS_

_JADE …_

_BECK …_

_CAT …_

_SIKOWITZ …_

_ROBBIE …_

"Whatcha doing?" André asked, rocking back and forth and his heels. "I'm making notes about the people here, but I haven't got any information on them yet. "Let me help you out." André took Tori's pencil and started scribbling.

_ANDRÉ HARRIS __**THE SOFTIE, BUT ALSO AWESOME**_

_JADE __**WEST THE SCARY ONE, BUT HAS A GOOD HEART**_

_BECK __**OLIVER THE SPY, HAS AMAZING HAIR**_

_CAT __**VALENTINE THE DEVIOUS ONE, BUT VERY SWEET**_

**_J. _**_SIKOWITZ __**NEVER TOLD US HIS NAME. THE LEADER, HAS WEAK SPOT FOR US**_

_ROBBIE __**SHAPIRO THE NERD, CRUSH ON CAT. PLANS STUFF.**_

"Thanks." Tori replied softly, as she put the paper back on the desk. "But, after you checked me out, you have to do?" "Oh yeah, I have to give my findings to Robbie, and with that he can do stuff. He um… well… finds out how much we can sell you for or how much money we should ask from your parents." André quickly finished. "What do you mean, sell me?" Tori asked afraid. "Depends on you, it could be labor, or… you know… don't make me say it cuz' it's awkward." André rambled. "I know what you mean." Tori replied, terrified at the image of her in a _really _short dress.

"Then just give them wrong information. You know what information could let me stay here." Tori said. André thought about it, and came to an idea. "I'll just convince them into letting your parents pay the money." André said happily. "Yeah, but they'll do it and I will be out of here, and I do not want to go back." Tori hissed. "Seriously, you'd rather stay here talking to a thief rather than sitting in your bed with some Ben&Jerry's **(1)** watching TV?" André laughed. "Yup." Tori said, popping the 'p'.

"I'll do my best Tor." André said, as he was leaving the room again. "Thanks." Tori ran up to him and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the check and walked backwards slowly. André closed the door before they both blushed a very deep shade of red and were freaking out in their minds, both wondering what to do now, because they don't want to lose each other. André waited for his blush to fade away before returning downstairs, both Tori and André still mentally freaking out.

Yup. They've got it bad.

**(1) I do not own Ben&Jerry's. And I forgot to do it, so btw, I do not own Victorious or anything associated with it either, just the plot line.**


	5. Chapter 4: Beck Oliver

CHAPTER 4

André walked down to the others, planning things in his head. All his ideas were running through his mind like crazy. 'How does Robbie keep everything so… organized?' André thought. He knew he couldn't do this on his own, but he knew that telling someone can be dangerous both for him and Tori, but he had to tell someone. First, because then he can have help, and second, because he isn't a genius. He couldn't straight under pressure, and he needed someone who did, so he went to the only one he knew wouldn't rat him out. Beck Oliver.

André walked to the main room, but stayed hidden behind the walls. He tried to make Beck notice him, and when Beck saw him, he motioned for him to come there. "I'm gonna go." Beck said, before coming towards André. "Where to?" Jade asked suspiciously. Beck, maintaining his 'coolness' simply shrugged and said he needs to go to the bathroom. He went over to here André was last standing, and got dragged forward by his best friend.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, André started to speak. "Beck, I need your help." André said serious, but desperately. "André, what's up?" Beck asked concerned. "You need to _promise _me to _never _tell this to _anyone_, understood?"André said sharply. Beck nodded.

"You know Tori, right?" André said. "Well, there are three things I have to tell you about her. One, I didn't kidnap her, she wanted to come herself." Beck looked a bit shocked. "Two, I didn't check her." Beck looked at his friend, waiting for the third thing. "And three. Ithinki'minlovewithher." André finished quickly. "What?" Beck asked. "I think that I'm inlovewithher." André mumbled once again.

Back started to get annoyed, but worried at the same time. "Dude, just tell me." He said calmly, letting his hand rest on André's shoulders. "I think I'm in love with her." André said softly, but Beck could hear him. 'In love with her?' He thought. "In love with her?" He questioned. "Yes." André said more confident. "She doesn't want to go back to her parents, because she's sick and tired of everything that happens at home, but I can't let her be sold, so she needs to stay here. And that's why I need you. What should I do?" André said.

Beck thought about the trouble he was going to get in when he helped André, but he had never seen his softie best friend be so confident about anything, so determined. "I'll help you, just go back and tell them I went to check up on her. I'll go talk to Tori about this and try to figure out something." Beck said. André's face lit up and smiled to Beck. "Shake on it." André said, holding up his hand. Beck took it and they shaked on it, making Beck part of team Tandré.

Beck went upstairs to Tori, while André went to the gang and told them Beck was going to do the check u. They just shrugged and went back to watching Harry Potter. Beck went upstairs and walked to Tori's room. He knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Tori asked, slightly scared. "Beck, I'm on your side, André told me." He said softly. Beck opened the door with his key and walked in. "So, you're on our side?" Tori asked shyly. "Definitely." He sat down and Tori and Beck started to work out a plan.


	6. Chapter 5: You've got to get out of here

CHAPTER 5

Beck had left Tori's room. They had made up a plan to make Tori stay here as long as possible. Beck went back to the others, and Sikowitz started to question him immediately. "So, how is she?" "I don't think she could be sold." Beck said simply. "What about the amount of money we can ask?" Sikowitz pleaded. He knew Big S would kill him if he couldn't do anything. Beck gulped, but spoke. "I think half a million, but if we keep her longer, we can ask more." Beck stated. "Are you sure Beck?" Sikowitz questioned. Beck nodded nervously and turned away from his leader.

Beck didn't show he was nervous, so no one noticed. No one except the one person who knew him best, Jade West. Jade saw that Beck was lying, she was the only one who could read the guy like an open book. She knew he wasn't telling what he was supposed to tell. He's hiding something from her, and she is going to find out what.

INSERT PHONE SOUND HERE

"Hello." Robbie said. "Who is there?" the voice asked. "Greg Johnson." Robbie said. Greg was his alias on the phone and when he pays for things. Only the others and Big S knew about it. "Robbie, cut the energy in the Vega residence down." The voice said. "Why?" Robbie asked. "I got the Seaford Underdogs to leave a note."

"What note?"

"About what we're going to do to Tori."

"And what are we exactly going to do to Tori?" Robbie asked. Both Beck and André's heads shot up. "Alright. Okay. Sure. Bye." Robbie hung up the phone. It stayed silent for a while, before André snapped. "And what _are _we going to do to Tori?" He asked. "I don't want to say." Robbie murmured. "Why not?" "It's, you know, the usual..." André put the puzzle pieces together and flipped out on the inside. 'Oh God no no no if anything happens to her I'll so murder that person but then my cover is blown. No chiz, no chiz.' "I get it Rob." André said calmly.

He glanced over to Beck who sat down with the same expression as André, terrified. "I gotta go." Both André and Beck said at the same time, and they ran out of the room. Once they were out of sight, they spoke. "Dude, I know you love Tori and all, but if we don't get her out of here only half of her will be left to love." Beck said. "I know. I tried to get her out before, but she wants to stay." André said. "Let's just go talk to her."

They opened the door to Tori's cell and didn't even wait for her hey. "Tori, I know you want to stay here, but you need to go." André said. "Why?" Tori asked. "Beck, watch the door." André said. "Sure." And Beck went away. "Tori, from now on, the 'usual' happens, which is _not _nice. It hurts a lot, and it will break you. I've seen it happen, and I don't want it to happen to you." André said. "I need to get out, huh?" Tori asked disappointed. "It's best for you. If you leave, I can love the whole you, if you stay, I can only love half of you, and that half is broken, bad."

"You love me?"

**Two words. WRITERS BLOCK. But a cliffhanger? That's something.**


	7. Chapter 6: The escape

CHAPTER 6

"I said that, didn't I?" André said apologetically. Tori nodded and André sighed. "Yes, I love you, that's why I need you to leave, it's not save out here." André pleaded. "André?" Tori said, before she stood on her toes and kissed André softly. André kissed back, both of them, letting out their feelings towards each other in those short six seconds. They broke apart by the sound of Beck clearing his throat. "You need to leave, like now." Beck said. Tori nodded and followed the boys into the hallway. "Beck, only Jade is here, where are the other's?" André asked. "Robbing Nozu's, again." Beck said. "Beck, you distract Jade, and I'll get Tori out of here." André said. Beck nodded and made his way to Jade.

**And now, for the Bade fans…**

"Hey Jade." Beck said, taking his seat next to Jade. "Hey Beck." She said softly. She was never this soft, only around back. "Why didn't you go with the others?" Beck asked. "I didn't feel like robbing Nozu's, it's to normal. I don't even want this Beck, why can't I just be a normal, like everyone else?" She said. "Come here." Beck said, holding his arms open for Jade. Jade sat on his lap en hugged him back. They stayed in this position for a while, Jade's back turned to the other side of the room. "Jadey, everything's gonna be alright, we'll find a way to get you out." Beck whispered in her ear. She softly smiled at the feeling of his lips againt her ear. "Thanks Beck, you're amazing." She quietly whispered, before reaching up and kissing Beck's cheeck.

Beck slightly blushed at the gesture, but wuickly returned it by kissing her forehead. He felt bad for betraying her with sneaking out Tori, but he knew it would save her to. Tori coming back, meant that she could say she wasn't held captive by us, keeping us safe and sound. "By the way Beck, you and André better hurry up getting Tori out, the other's will be back in fifteen minutes.

"How did you?" "How did I know? Well, one, André had been spending a lot of time up there, two, both of your heads immediately shoot up at the mention of Tori's name, three, when Robbie said 'the usual' you both freaked out mentally, which I could see on your faces, and four, I might have overheard your conversation." She smirked. "You're good." Beck said impressed. "I know." Jade said. Beck chuckled and motioned for André and Tori to get the heck out of here. André and Tori quickly got out of the hallway and ran away.

"Thanks Jade." Tori yelled, before leaving with André. Jade simply smiled, knowing she wasn't an Underdog at heart, just a Normal. She snuggled into Beck's chest, falling asleep after the words spoken by Beck. "I love you Jadey." Jade softly hummed before she drifted away, soon to be followed by Beck.

André and Tori ran away as fast as they could. They didn't stop for anything, but due to Tori's condition, which wasn't that good, they had to stop multiple times to let Tori catch her breath. Eventually, they reached and alley close to her house. "Tor, this is where I have to leave you. I can't go further." André said. "Why not? People don't know who the Underdogs are." Tori responded. "Yeah, but you've been missing for over a month, people will suspect things if they see us together." André reasoned. "Bye Tor." "Bye Dré. See you around, I guess." André backed away from Tori, slowly dissolving in the darkness.

"André wait." Tori said. She walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too." And with that, Tor ran out of the alley, returning to her house. She knocked on the door, to be opened by her father. "Victoria!" He yelled. He engulfed his daughter into a big hug and yelled for his wife and Trina to come downstairs. "Victoria Alexia Vega, we were so worried. Come here!" Her mother said, before gripping her daughter into a bear-hug. "We just received a letter, about things they were going to do to you. How did you get here?" Trina asked. "I escaped. And what note?" "This one." Trina gave her a note.

Tori read the paper over and over again. 'That's why André wanted me out of there. They had to torture me.' Tori thought. "Well, I'm back now, so everything's over." Tori said happily. "No, we need to sew the Underdogs." Matthew Vega said. "But you don't even know who the Underdogs are." Tori said. "But you do." Matthew said. "No, no I don't. I've been unconscious all the time, and they were masked." Tori said, trying not to let them notice she was lying. Maria Vega interrupted. "I know who they are. The Underdog boss is one of my old flames, Big S. The LA Underdogs are Sikowitz, and five teens. Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, André Harris, Cat Valentine and Jade West. Isn't that right Victoria? You must have heard them say names?" Maria asked. Tori knew she was in some deep mess right now, so she just let out the most logical answer. "I don't know, I'm really tired." She breathed. "Let us take care of this, just go sleep." Trina said. She guided her sister upstairs. "Tori, just take it easy. I'm sure they will get what they deserve." Trina said. "But I don't want them to get arrested." Tori pleaded.

"Who said I was talking about the Underdogs?" Trina said, before she winked and left dumbfounded Tori behind. 'Trina is on my side?' She thought.


	8. Chapter 7: Mason Brewer & Who?

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I just had no idea where to go with this story, but I'm trying to pick it up from now on. I've been working on my other stories a lot, but I have holiday so I have time for this one.**

**Begging for your forgiveness, Skai.**

CHAPTER 7

Tori woke up, expecting to wake up in her cold cell, instead finding herself in her own room. The memories of last night came flooding back to her: The escape… Nice Jade… Her parents… Her mother calling out the names… Trina… "Shit!" Tori yelled. 'My mom knows their names! Beck, Jade and oh God no André!' Tori practically jumped out of her bed and quickly threw on some jeans, vans and a hoodie. She ran downstairs. "Mom, I have to- mom, who are these people?"

In the room were sitting three people in police uniforms, one guy with a large coat and her parents. "Tori, these three men are Jerry, Logan and Marvin, they're cops, and this is detective Mason. They will be arresting everyone on your verdict." Tori's mom explained. Mason stood up and walked towards Tori. "Mason, Mason Brewer. Can I ask you a few questions?" He asked nicely. Tori nodded shyly as she sat down.

"Victoria-" "Tori, sir." "Tori, do you know who exactly brought you to the dog house?" **(The dog house is the Underdog's headquarters.) **Tori knew exactly, but she didn't want André to get in trouble. "No, I don't." She lied. "Do you know who exactly were part of your abduction?" She knew, she knew, but she wasn't going to tell. She was sure she wouldn't rat out André, Beck and Jade, but Cat and Robbie didn't deserve it too. They were all forced to do this. As for Sikowitz, that Big S dude has something to do with is.

"Well, I heard someone talking about someone named Big S?" Tori said questionably. "Big S, Dan Schneider **(Yup, Dan's the bad guy. That's what you get for not letting Tandré happen!) **he leads the Underdog world, you know? He must have been giving orders to the team. But Tori, are you sure you do not know who these people are?" Mason asked. Tori gulped. Mason's look got her really nervous, but she wouldn't rat them out, no way.

Tori nervously shook her head. "Well, then maybe our undercover agent knows." Mason said. "Undercover agent?" Tori asked. 'I'm so screwed!' She thought. Mason took his phone and texted someone. "She'll be down here in like five minutes. Last chance to say anything." Mason warned. Tori knew she was going to be out in a lot of trouble for opposition against the police, but these people weren't the bad guys, they just weren't. Tori shook her head again and Mason sighed.

"Well then, we'll just wait for her then." Tori stood up and went to the kitchen. She got a big can of Blix and gulped it down. She heard a knock and the door opened. She heard Mason welcoming someone, her mother yelling at the person, saying an Underdog isn't welcome in her home, an explanation by Jerry about how she is an undercover agent.

Tori needed to know who the mysterious person was. She put down her can and walked towards the living room. She silently opened the door as she saw a flash of bright red hair dashing next to her. "Cat?"


	9. Chapter 8: Blame free?

**Here is chapter eight!**

Tori awkwardly walked into her living room, revealing the spunky red-head known as Cat. "Hey..." Tori said awkwardly. Cat opened her mouth to speak, but Tori quickly interrupted. She ran towards Cat and yanked at her arm, dragging Cat away. "Give us a minute." Tori said sweetly, before pulling Cat into the kitchen.

"Tori, why'd you do that?" Cat asked. "Okay listen please." Tori begged. Cat nodded and Tori continued. "I do not want you to sell out anyone." Tori stated. Cat gaped at her unbelievingly. "Why not? They kidnapped you!" Cat exclaimed. "Well," Tori started, dragging out her well, "technically, I wasn't kidnapped. I kinda looked at André and silently asked him to kidnap me." Tori admitted.

"Alright, so technically, André hasn't done anything wrong, but what about the others? I can't just give them nothing, it will cost me my job!" Cat said. "Well, you and Robbie haven't done anything to me, so that takes the blame of off you two, and Beck and Jade helped me escape. The only one who I can't help is Sikowitz." Tori said.

Cat sighed in relief, especially at hearing Robbie being blame free. "Why are you- YOU LIKE ROBBIE!" Tori squealed. Cat blushed. "Whaaaaaaat? Nooo... Why is it that obvious?" Cat asked innocently, Tori nodded and smiled. "But Tori, what are we going to say?" Cat asked.

"You two have already said enough." Mason stated, appearing from the other side of the door. "Whaaaaaaat? Nooo..." Cat said once again. "Jerry, I want you to arrest a certain André, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Sikowitz. And you Cat, falling for the enemy? What has our agent become?" Mason said disappointed.

"Robbie's not the enemy, as are the others. You got the wrong ones, you should get Dan!" Tori exclaimed. "Tori, they're Underdogs, they don't belong here." Mason explained. "They belong here just as much as you do Mason." Cat sneered. "What are you going to do with them?" Tori asked.

"How about court? And I have my witnesses right here." Mason said, eying the two girls. "I'm not going to say anything that gets them into trouble." Tori sneered. "Me neither." Cat chimed in. "Believe me girls, you will. As state of the law, you have to, otherwise you two are breaking the law." Mason said.

Tori and Cat shared worried glances, knowing they had to do it. "Cat, you want to stay over tonight?" Tori asked sadly. Cat nodded and followed Tori upstairs. Mason watched the two sad girls go upstairs. They fell for the enemy, but they need to let go of that, because Mason Brewer never lost a case, and this isn't going to be the first time.


	10. Chapter 9: Daniel Schneider

Tori and Cat went up to Tori's room, still shocked about Mason's words. As soon as Tori closed the door, Cat spoke. "Tori we can't turn them in! They're as innocent as the both of us!" She exclaimed.

"I know, that's why we need to think of a plan, ya know? Just like, what are we going to say, and we need to have an answer for every possible question." Tori summoned, getting out two sketchpads and two pens, tossing a pen and a sketchpad to Cat.

"Okay, I'll make a list of innocence for André and Beck, you make one for Robbie, Sikowitz and Jade. Go, go, go!" Tori said hastliy, scribbling down words for each one of them. They were focused on the papers, desparate for reasons to make sure their friends won't go to jail.

"Cat, what have you got?" Tori asked.

"For Robbie, I had that he did nothing to you, he never actually went to kidnap someone. He only planned because he was forced to. For Jade I have that she helped you escape and that she only did it to protect Lyra."

"Who's Lyra?" Tori interrupted Cat.

"Lyra is Jade's little sister. Big S forced Jade to work for him, otherwise he'd kill her. Oh, and for Sikowitz I had mentally unstable. He's kinda, ya know, odd. He knows what he's doing, but he's just not one hundred percent, ya know?" Cat said.

"That's true." Tori started. "Alright, for Beck I have, helping me escape, not hurting anyone, cuz' he was the bait, and for André I have um- helping me, not actually kidnapping me, helping me escape, feed me, talk to me, be nice to me- wait, he's always nice. André's like the nicest person I know!" Exclaimed Tori.

"Alright, those are reasons, but what if they ask about any other things before you were kidnapped?" Cat asked worriedly, knowing these question will come.

"Well, I don't know anything, so they can't force answers out of me," Tori stated, "so this one's on you. But you said that they were forced, so in general, all is blamed on Big S. BIG S! We just need to research him!" Tori exclaimed happily. She ran towards her desk ans started up her laptop, phone in her hand.

"Alright Cat, you search anything you can find about the Underdog system on your phone and write that down. I'll try to find any information I can get on Big S." Cat and Tori quickly started working, scribbling down anything that might be helpful for the two of them.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Tori. "I have something, read this." Tori said, motioning for Cat to scoot closer.

_Daniel Schneider (September 22 1968 - March 11 2002) was an author and scriptwriter._

_Career_

_Schneider was most known for his works 'Drake and Josh' and 'iCarly', which were created in the peek of his career. Schneider was successful businessman, his company 'Schneider's bakery' was second of the of best companies, the first being Disney. _

_Personal Life_

_Schneider married three times. His first marriage being with Louise-Maria Carter, which lasted for three years. Second, he married Clarence Waters, the marriage lasting for a record breaking twelve hours. Last, he married Jacqueline Monica Jones, Whom became a widow after Schneider's sudden death. _

_Schneider is believed to have conceived one child, a boy named Daniel Schneider jr. Jr was found dead on July 13 2006, murdered. No one found out who did it. Jacqueline was traumatized, and eventually committed suicide just after she found her son that same day._

_Death_

_Schneider disappeared on the evening of February 28 2002. After that, no one has seen him anymore. He is pronounced dead, even though there is no proof._

"Cat, I think we need to pay Daniel here a little visit." Tori grinned evilly.


	11. I'M LIKE SO SUPER SORRY

Hey guys!

Alright, so I'm here with bad and good news.

The **Bad **news is that I'm going on this small one/one and a half week hiatus. It's just that school just started and I wanna get everything straight before I start writing again, because it will influence both my writing and school assignments. But really, it's onl for about a week or so.

The **Good **news is that during this week, I will try and pre-write some stuff, so I can update better.

**Some info per story:**

You spin my World: This story has about five to ten chapters left. I will try and include loads of Kick, and also some action.

Just shoot for the stars: I'm going to write the last three parts of the She's the man six-shot as soon as possible, but again, updates on that are slow, because I wanna make them super long.

We shouldn't be doing this: I'm kind of stuck on this one, but I have ideas again, there are about three chapters left on this one.

**About the new story:**

As I said, after I finish You spin my World and Just shoot for the stars, I will post a series of one-shots called Kickin' It in Hogwarts. These are indeed random one-shots about the gang in Hogwarts. I'm already writing down ideas and as soon as the other two are finished I will post it.

So, I hope you're not mad at me, again, it's only for about a week, certainly not more than two. Love you all.

"I'm not an owl!" - Hermione Granger

Xx Skai


End file.
